


Spellbound to a Stark

by WhatTheWaterbear



Series: Spooky Season Chronicles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ned fucking Dayne, POV Gendry Waters, halloween party, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWaterbear/pseuds/WhatTheWaterbear
Summary: Trying to use *almost* every prompt fromthis prompt listGendry is dragged to the biggest party of the year by his best friend and somehow ends up in the middle of her sister's love potion debacle. He just has to get through the night without letting it ruin everything between him and Arya.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Spooky Season Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098794
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Spellbound to a Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Potion Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639875) by [WhatTheWaterbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWaterbear/pseuds/WhatTheWaterbear). 



> This fic is the Gendry POV for Love Potion Problems. The chronological reading order would be alternating chapters starting with Love Potion Problems Chapter 1; however, you can read either as a standalone.

He’s staring at Hot Pie who has finally managed to stop hiding under his covers only to lay down on the ragged carpet in the space between their entryway and kitchen that they pretend is a dining area. It’s more like the only space they could fit the tiny table in their cramped flat that feels much smaller when Hot Pie is being a lunatic. Hot Pie has taken to picking at the frayed edges where the carpet under the table meets the tile near the door, revealing more of the concrete underneath and stirring up all the piss and filth and remains that have been trapped in the threadbare flooring for however long this shitty shitty duplex has existed. Now Gendry’s considering kicking Hot Pie out for contaminating his air supply. He was really hoping that Arya would take pity on them and come over. She can calm him down when he wants to hit Hot Pie until he sings. Arry can also shut Hot Pie when he’s being an idiot. 

That’s when their phones buzz simultaneously with her next reply. “The house isn’t haunted”

_ I’d let you haunt me all night long.  _

And maybe he’s glad she didn’t come over after all. Because at 3 am when they’re both laying on the scuzzy floor at his place and they’re talking about classes or the asshole that cut her off or work or her family or the recipe he’s been meaning to try, sometimes she’ll absentmindedly play with his hair or ask him to get the knot in her left shoulder or hold his hand while they both stare at the ceiling. Soon enough she’ll notice if she hasn’t already, and she is Arya. Arya who knows him and is kind and tells him when he’s being stupid and makes him laugh and keeps him from killing his stupid roommates. The last thing he needs is distance between them. Not when she trusts him to be her friend.  _ Her pack. _

His phone rings in his hand breaking his thoughts as Arya herself lights up his screen.

  
  


“I think I’m doing you quite the favor considering all the bail money I’ve just saved you.” She’s far too smug about this.

“What do you want, m'lady?” He’s going to regret this. He shouldn’t’ve said anything. Hot Pie could survive in the backyard for  _ one _ night.

“I could use a ride to Margaery’s Halloween party.”

“I’m not going to that.”

“Well, I could drive myself, but I have to help Sansa get ready tomorrow, so I won’t be able to take a nap before the party, and seeing as how I will be fielding texts from Pie all night to keep you out of prison, I really shouldn’t drive all the way to the Riverlands on no sleep.” 

He’s not going to cave. Parties include people. 

“They say driving while sleep deprived is just as bad as driving drunk. I could crash!” 

He doesn’t like people. Especially not people at parties **.**

“Plus, you’re my favorite person, and our road trips are FUN!”

Arya should know by now flattery may get him to drive her 2 hours to get milkshakes at 3am, but it won’t get him to socialize with a hundred assholes. He just continues to glare at her. 

Arya sighs and gives up the bit. She pulls her hair out of the messy bun it’s been in as she resigns, “Fine, I’ll see if I can ride with someone else. But, Meera’s car is full and Shireen is coming from Dragonstone...Maybe I’ll summon a demon so I have someone to hang out with…”

A distant, higher voice shrieks, “I told you not to summon demons in the house!”

“Chill out, Sans, I’m not, I’m not, okay?” She rolls her eyes and lets out a long sigh through closed lips. “Maybe Ned’s going, I can ask him.”

He doesn’t like Ned Dayne.

He doesn’t like people.

He doesn’t like parties.

He doesn’t like people at parties.

He doesn’t like Ned Dayne at parties _._

He doesn’t like Ned _fucking_ Dayne at parties _with Arya._ ** _Alone._**

And maybe it’s the way her hair is falling over her shoulder, or the way he imagines his hands brushing it behind her ear instead of her own, but all of a sudden words are coming out of his mouth. “I’ll drive you. Ned can barely start a car, let alone make it to the Riverlands in one piece.”

Hot Pie scoffs and mumble “whipped” from his spot on the floor, and Gendry kicks him just hard enough to remind him that Gendry was not kidding about locking him out earlier.

Arya perks up instantly, “Great! What costume are you wearing? You can’t just wear a t-shirt that says ‘costume’ on it.”

He’s going to regret this. 


End file.
